Grab Your Dream
is the 3rd song of Hi-5 House series 1. Lyrics Reach out, grab your dream Hold on, don't let go (Hold on, don't let go) Reach out, grab your dream Never let it go (Never let it...) Catch it before it goes. Catch a cloud Spin it round Jump on board and fly Go anywhere Do anything You can reach the sky Go! Reach out, grab your dream Hold on, don't let go Reach out, grab your dream Never let it go Catch it before it goes. Make a wish Upon a star Make that wish come true If you believe If you have a dream Then there's nothing you can't do Go! Reach out, grab your dream Hold on, don't let go Reach out, grab your dream Never let it go Catch it before it goes. Catch your dream and never let it go Catch your dream and never let it go! Reach out, grab your dream Hold on, don't let go Reach out, grab your dream Never let it go Never let it... Never let it... Never let it go. Spanish Lyrics Con los brazos hoy Tu sueño atraparás (Ahora atrapa) No lo dejes ir Tu sueño atraparás (Con tus brazos) Ahora atrápalo. Una nube toma Hazla girar Ponte a volar A donde quieras vas Muy alto irás El cielo alcanzarás ¡Oh! Con los brazos hoy Tu sueño atraparás No lo dejes ir Tu sueño atraparás Ahora atrápalo. Tu deseo Se hará realidad Lo que siempre sueñas Se cumplirá Y feliz serás Una estrella lo hará ¡Oh! Con los brazos hoy Tu sueño atraparás No lo dejes ir Tu sueño atraparás Ahora atrápalo. Toma la estrella, tu sueño alcanzarás Toma la estrella, tu sueño alcanzarás. Con los brazos hoy Tu sueño atraparás No lo dejes ir Tu sueño atraparás Tu deseo Y tu sueño Hazlo realidad. Portuguese Lyrics Se você buscou tudo que sonhou (Tudo que sonhou) Se agarrou assim tudo que sonhou (Acredite) Seu sonho te pegou! Posso alcançar tudo que sonhar Posso até voar vou onde eu quiser Sonhos são assim eis que vou sonhar A-a-aahh Se você buscou tudo que sonhou (Tudo que sonhou) Se agarrou assim tudo que sonhou (Acredite) Seu sonho te pegou! Uso o meu desejo, vou realizar Olho uma estrela, faço meu pedido Tenho que insistir, nada vai me impedir A-a-aahh Se você buscou tudo que sonhou (Tudo que sonhou) Se agarrou assim tudo que sonhou (Acredite) Seu sonho te pegou! Agarre-a com força que sonhou E acreditar no que desejou Se você buscou tudo que sonhou (Tudo que sonhou) Se agarrou assim tudo que sonhou (Acredite) Acredite O seu sonho se realizou! Gallery Ainsley Grab Your Dream.png Stevie Grab Your Dream.png Dayen Grab Your Dream.png Lauren Grab Your Dream.png Mary Grab Your Dream.png Hi-5 Grab Your Dream 10.png Hi-5 Grab Your Dream 9.png Hi-5 Grab Your Dream 8.png Hi-5 Grab Your Dream 7.png Girls Grab Your Dream.png Hi-5 Grab Your Dream 6.png Hi-5 Grab Your Dream 5.png Hi-5 Grab Your Dream 4.png Hi-5 Grab Your Dream 3.png Hi-5 Grab Your Dream 2.png Hi-5 Grab Your Dream.png Category:Hi-5 House Category:2013 Category:Dream songs Category:Hi-5 House Series 1 Category:Mary Lascaris Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Dayen Zheng Category:Ainsley Melham Category:Lauren Brant Category:Songs of the week Category:Hi-5 Hot Hits album Category:Music Key of A